A Family Christmas
by SpenceSince1993
Summary: One-Shot, Christmas Special, a Paul and Bella Christmas with the family


"Bella!" Paul shouted loudly but muffled through the open doorway as icy cold air blew in around him. "I'm home!"

Bella poked her head around the corner from the kitchen and giggled when she saw her husband. He was covered in snow and bundled to the nines, the only part of his face that she could see were his eyes and even that was just barely.

"Did you get the tree?" She asked excitedly coming around the corner wiping her hands on the holiday apron she donned.

"Of course I did," Paul said sarcastically and Bella could tell he was rolling his eyes as he lugged the large tree in through the doorway.

"Yay," Bella squealed excitedly as she rushed behind him to close the door, it was cold enough in the house as it was it didn't need to be any colder.

As Paul finally pulled off the dark, heavy clothing Bella moved to kiss him soundly on the lips.

Bella and Paul had been a couple since high school when he stood up to a group of girls who were picking on her and he had simply come up, put his arms around her, gave her a gentle kiss and asked who was picking on his girlfriend.

They'd been inseparable ever since.

Christmas was always special in their house. Two years prior he had proposed on her favourite holiday and they got married the following summer. Last Christmas Bella had announced her pregnancy and this year was their 5 month old daughter, Tess's, first Christmas.

"How are my girls this evening?" Paul asked as he struggled to stand the large pine tree in the corner of their living room.

"We did some baking and now she's fast asleep upstairs," Bella explained sitting on the arm of the couch to watch. She knew he wouldn't let her help so she'd just watch instead. "I think you and Uncle Seth really tuckered her out in the snow this afternoon."

Paul and Bella's step-brother, Seth, had taken Tess out for her first real day playing in the snow that blankets Forks and the Quileute reserve.

The couple spent the next hour stringing lights onto the lush tree and finally just before midnight settled together on the couch watching as the lights twinkled in the darkness.

"I love you," Bella sighed as she snuggled deeper into Paul's embrace.

"Love you too," Paul kissed the top of her head and she smiled up at him as he continued on to ask "Are you ready for the craziness tomorrow will bring?"

"Yup, Christmas eve with the family will be good," Bella chuckled.

It was the first holiday they were hosting together and Bella's father Charlie, step mother Sue and stepsiblings Leah and Seth along with Leah's boyfriend Jake and Paul's two younger brothers Brady and Collin were going to be coming. Jacob's father, Billy, was going to try to make it after he got home in the late afternoon from lunch at his daughter Rachel's.

Bella's mother and step father were unable to make it but were hoping to make it out for Easter instead.

"Come on we should head to bed if I'm ever going to be able to get everything that needs to be finished, done tomorrow morning." Bella bounced off the couch and held a hand out towards her tall husband.

She pretended to groan and heave him up and Paul laughed boisterously at his wife's antics.

Hand in hand the couple walked up the decorated stairwell and towards their bedroom with only a momentary glance into the nursery to ensure Tess was sleeping soundly.

B&PB&PB&PB&P

Bella practically bounced out of bed when her alarm clock blared at seven Christmas Eve morning. Paul just groaned and attempted to bury his head under his pillow.

"Do we have to be up this early?" He asked, voice still husky with sleep as he peeked from under his pillow to watch Bella throwing on a Christmas themed sweater and jeans.

She responded through gritted teeth that held an elastic as she brushed her curly auburn hair into a ponytail. "Well I do, if you want you can sleep in but be sure you do that and you will be taking care of dishes tonight."

"I'm up," Paul said frantically. Bella knew how much the love of her life hated doing dishes with such a passion he'd do anything to avoid it.

Just as he was pulling on a pair of jeans a small cry came though the baby monitor and Bella looked at him hopefully.

"I'll get her a bottle," He said.

"Thanks honey," Bella grinned "I'm going to run over to Leah's to grab a few things and I'll be back shortly."

"Be careful," He said pulling her close for a moment "It's icy out there."

"I will, I promise," Bella pulled away with a quick, chaste kiss and she started enthusiastically to their garage.

Paul was shaking his head and laughing quietly to himself when he entered Tess's room and picked his hiccoughing daughter up out of her mahogany crib.

"Mommy loves Christmas a little too much I think," He spoke soothingly and rubbed her back gently.

Tess was wearing a pair of footie pyjamas that were red with Winnie the Pooh and Piglet wearing Santa hats and the sleeves were stripped with green and red bands. Paul's little brother Brady had given it to her as an early Christmas gift.

Brady and Collin were thriving at 16, only 4 years after the death of their parents. Currently they were living with Charlie, Sue and Seth but Paul at 25 was their legal guardian.

They had been living with Bella and Paul until Tess's birth but had spoken with Sue just before she was born and asked if they could live with her and Charlie temporarily.

Charlie was beyond thrilled, while he loved his 22 year old daughter, he had always imagined having sons and now he had 3 honorary sons under his wing.

This arrangement allowed Bella and Paul to spend time with their new daughter and each other and allowed Brady and Collin to not feel overshadowed by the newborn.

"Come on my pretty girl," Paul murmured kissing Tess's head and pausing to inhale her sweet, baby scent. He was absolutely smitten with his little girl and would open that in an instant. "Let's get your bottle and see about finishing wrapping mommy's presents before she gets home."

Paul had gotten Bella a few small gifts and a ring that held his, hers and Tess's birthstones. He had also planned a trip to San Francisco for the following summer because Bella had told him in passing while watching a documentary about Alcatraz that she had always wanted to go there but neither of her parents could ever really afford a trip away when she was younger.

He was looking forward to telling her about it and seeing her reaction.

Paul grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to a cheesy Christmas movie and settled onto the couch to feed Tess her bottle.

Tess was a good combination of him and Bella. She was fair skinned and had dark hair; she had big grey-blue eyes that had a golden brown ring around the pupils. Tess was fairly laid back in personality but she would without a doubt let everyone in the vicinity know if she was not impressed in anyways.

After Tess had finished her bottle and cooed happily, satisfied, Paul laid her in the playpen Leah had bought them as a baby shower gift and quickly pulled together all his wrapping supplies.

His presents would look nowhere near as beautiful or professional as Bella's but at least he did it himself and not pawn it off on some grandma working in a mall.

He struggled through the remaining gifts and then triple checked that he had Bella's stocking stuffers before returning the now wrapped parcels to their hiding places.

His final task before sitting down to wait for Bella to come home was to pull out all the Christmas tree ornament boxes Bella had stashed in the attic walk up.

B&PB&PB&PB&P

"Breakfast before we pull out your goodies?" Bella's stepsister Leah asked as the tall, raven haired beauty opened the door. Leah was wearing shorts and a red tank top that read "Ho, Ho, Ho" and had her shoulder length hair wrapped in a loose bun.

"Sounds like a plan," Bella grinned "Want me to make pancakes?"

"Chocolate chip?" Leah asked shyly. Everyone in their family, immediate and extended, knew Leah couldn't cook worth anything no matter how she tried and Bella thoroughly enjoyed cooking so it was a fair trade.

"Of course," Bella chuckled moving forward to wrap Leah in a hug.

Bella and Leah couldn't have been more different on the outside. One was tall, the other short, one was fair, the other dark. While Leah was far more extroverted than Bella it made everyone they knew laugh because aside from that they were pretty identical in personality- both had tempers, both loved fiercely.

When Sue and Charlie started dating Bella was happy for them but Leah hated the idea of her father being replaced. She took that out on Bella and the pair had been staunch enemies until Charlie finally sat her down and flat out said he wasn't looking to replace her dad but he was going to marry Sue and that meant Bella was going to be her family. That was all it took for them to become inseparable.

"I made whipped cream and cut up fruit already." Leah said leading Bella into her spacious kitchen.

"Nice assumption there sis," Bella teased but set out quickly to mixing the necessary ingredients. She knew her sister's kitchen just as well as she knew her own so Leah simply sat down on a bar stool to watch. Leah had tried to help once- it didn't go over well and now she was simply relegated to company and clean up duty. "Where's Jacob?"

"Billy wanted him to drop by this morning," Leah leaned forward and rested her head on her hands. "How's my beautiful niece?"

"She's good," Bella smiled up at Leah from where she was mixing the batter swiftly "Now that her cold is gone she's sleeping through the night again thankfully. Paul and I were starting to get really worried."

"Aw poor princess," Leah lamented "Seth was pretty sick there last week for a bit. He's glad to be better for Christmas- he didn't want to miss your Christmas dinner."

Bella didn't speak for a moment while she measured out soup ladles onto the hot griddle but finally said rather abruptly and totally off topic "Leah I'm glad I have a sister."

Leah grinned and reached across the counter to take one of Bella's hands in her own "Me too, me too"

Bella blushed but smiled broadly and again abruptly changed topics "So is my dear friend ever going to propose do you think?"

Leah growled playfully "I darn well hope so- I'm getting so impatient."

The duo laughed as Bella flipped and dished out the finally ready pancakes. Bella grabbed both plates and moved to sit next to her sister who had set up the fruit and whipped cream as well as cups of orange pekoe tea with milk and sugar- just the way both liked it.

"Thanks," Bella said taking the piping hot mug in her hands.

"No thank you for cooking," Leah laughed.

Bella smiled and nodded.

"So are you ready for everybody to come over?" Leah asked through mouthfuls of the sinfully delicious breakfast.

"After I pick up everything here," Bella nodded as she spoke "Ya. These are the last things I need to finish up and I have a few more presents to wrap but that's easy."

"For you maybe," Leah scoffed. Bella was definitely most comfortable at home, taking care of her family and quite honestly being the amazing domestic goddess she was. Leah on the other hand was far more comfortable in an office or outdoors setting. "My poor presents look like a dog tried wrapping them with its teeth."

"I'm sure they are better than that." Bella said pleasantly, though Leah knew she was just being nice and she playfully slapped Bella's shoulder in response.

"Liar," She laughed.

Bella just grinned widely and the duo finished their breakfast in companionable silence.

B&PB&PB&PB&P

"Hey Paul just letting you know that I'm going to be leaving Leah's shortly," Bella spoke into the cordless phone that rested between her ear and shoulder as she filled a tote box to the brim with groceries that she had left at Leah's the night before.

"Okay that sounds good," Paul said "I assumed you two were going to have breakfast together. Tess and I will see you at home shortly."

"Love you," Bella said and Paul dittoed the sentiment and the couple hung up at the same time. Bella slipped the phone into a nearby cradle just as Leah came in from outside.

"Okay the other tote is in the backseat," Leah explained as she knocked snow off her boots by the door and hung her jacket on a hook, rubbing her hands together rapidly to warm them up quickly.

"Thanks Lele," Bella grinned glancing back over her shoulder at Leah, her auburn curls bouncing with every movement.

Bella placed the last package of rolls onto the tote before moving to the door to get her own boots and coat on. As soon as she had them on and the door open Leah approached her carrying the tote and very carefully she passed it to her.

Bella got the tote into the backseat of her SUV of which Leah had left the door open so Bella wouldn't have any precarious balancing acts.

Leah waved to Bella through her front window as Bella backed down the driveway and turned towards home.

B&PB&PB&PB&P

"Paul the totes are in the truck," Bella shouted as she opened the front door to her small yet spacious home "Could you please get them out."

" 'course" Paul bounded down the stairs "Tess is in her swing napping." He pecked her lips, put on a pair of shoes and bounded out the door.

Bella checked on her sleeping daughter and brushed the locks of hair off her forehead placing a soft kiss against Tess's smooth forehead before going into her kitchen.

The first thing she did was turn on the oven to preheat. She then started pulling out the groceries she had kept in her own fridge and started on a Caesar salad.

Paul strode in a moment later carrying both totes which made Bella smile "Thanks hon."

"I'm going to go continue decorating the tree," He said as he wrapped his arms around her teensy waist. There was such a height difference between the couple Bella always felt safe in his arms. He was 6'6" and she was only 5'1".

"Sounds like a good plan," Bella leaned against him. She rested against him for a little while before shooing him out of her kitchen so she could concentrate because she found him so very distracting.

She set to work quickly and efficiently- stuffing turkey, peeling potatoes, cutting up vegetables and fruit.

Within a few hours, with a short break to feed and play with her daughter, Bella put the finishing touches on the dining table and waiting anxiously for the turkey to cook. It was the only part of her family dinners that she always worried about. She'd hosted the last two holidays and made turkey each time.

The first time had been a complete and total disaster. An element in her oven at their old apartment had broken and left her poor turkey with a burnt and crispy exterior and pink and raw on the inside.

Paul had left to get firewood which he'd forgotten to pick up the day before and to pick up Collin and Brady from a friend, Embry's, on the reserve about an hour before leaving Bella and Tess to enjoy the quiet but busy late morning and early afternoon.

All of a sudden Tess's shrill cranky cry interrupted the Christmas carols Bella had put on the stereo.

Bella walked over to Tess and looked down at her daughters bright red face stained with tears and picked her up gently.

"Oh my poor princess," Bella soothed rubbing her back and swaying slowly on the same spot. When Tess didn't stop crying Bella murmured "Okay we'll get your sling and maybe you can nap."

The sling that her step mother had given her as a baby shower gift had proven immensely useful. It allowed Bella use of both her hands and seemed to be of great comfort to her tiny daughter. Tess almost always slept when she was in it; if she didn't sleep she at least stopped crying.

Bella took Tess to the bedroom and laid her in the middle of her and Paul's queen size bed and grabbed the sling out of the top drawer of her dresser. She kept an eye on her daughter as she tied the sling around her torso before picking up her daughter again and carefully placing her in the sling.

Almost instantly the baby stopped fussing and Bella breathed a sigh of relief. Normally it wasn't a big deal if Tess was fussy but today Bella still had a long list of things she had to do and she really was hoping to get it done by the time her family showed up at three thirty that afternoon.

"Okay my girl," Bella smiled down at her now happily cooing little one "Let's finish up and then you and I can sit down and relax."

Bella carefully made her way down the stairs and back into her kitchen where she started making dainty trays.

She, Leah, Sue and her brothers-in-law had spent many hours in the past weeks making all sorts of cookies: honey cookies, chocolate chip cookies (Leah's father's recipe that she had shared with Bella happily), sugar cookies in all shapes and sizes, butter cookies and ginger snaps just to start

There were also nanimo bars, puffed wheat squares, lemon and raspberry tarts and rum balls which just happened to be her dad and Paul's favourite.

The final dessert she prepared was a sherry trifle that her grandmother had taught her how to make after her parents had divorced and it was her personal favourite.

With all the work done for now Bella turned up her stereo that was playing Christmas music and settled down on the couch to read a magazine until her guests arrived.

B&PB&PB&PB&P

Bella was humming along to 'Santa Claus is coming to Town' when Paul arrived home with his little brothers in tow.

If you didn't know them you wouldn't be able to tell Brady and Collin Meraz apart and when Bella and Paul started dating she had quickly picked up on their personality differences which made life so much easier.

Both were identical with expressive chocolate brown eyes, raven black hair and russet skin tones. Both had growth spurts at the same time and were currently only two inches shorter than her husband.

For how alike they were in looks they were vastly different in personality. Brady was excitable and hyper and dealt with a mild case of ADD and dyslexia which made learning a little more difficult for him than for his brother. He usually could be found taking apart and fixing something and had an obsession with cars.

Collin was far calmer and a lot less handy. He loved to study and wanted more than anything to become a doctor- a dream that Bella and Paul supported fully.

Bella, Paul, Charlie and Sue had combined efforts in recent months and put together education funds for the twins so that no matter what they decided to do they wouldn't have to worry about not having the money to do it.

The twins were going to be presented with it tonight after dinner.

"Bells!" The twins bounded in happily dropping their overnight bags by the door and rushing their sister in law. They slowed when they noticed the sling but still hugged her.

"Hey guys," Bella grinned "One of you want to take your niece so I can go and change?" She asked looking hopefully at them.

They exchanged grins and both extended their hands "Hand our princess over we've missed her," They said pretty much in unison which made both Bella and Paul laugh.

Paul reached over the back of the couch and helped Bella get Tess out of the sling and handed her to Collin with a warning "Play nice and be gentle we'll be down in a few minutes."

"Take your time," Brady called out teasingly as Bella and Paul headed to the stairs hand in hand.

B&PB&PB&PB&P

"Paul," Bella asked "Could you zip me up please?" She held her hair up over one shoulder exposing her bare back.

Paul moved forward and carefully took the zipper of Bella's cherry red dress in his fingers and zipped it up to just below her shoulder blades, his fingers brushing softly over her skin causing goose bumps to arise.

He leaned down and planted a gentle kiss at the base of her neck and then another at the tender spot just between her neck and shoulder at her collar bone.

"Hey, hey none of that," Bella teased gently thoroughly enjoying the attention her husband was lavishing on her "We have guests coming in the next little bit and your little brothers are downstairs with our daughter."

"I know," Paul smirked his gaze smouldering as he took in his wife's outfit "I just find you absolutely irresistible."

Bella blushed and gazed down at her feet brushing her hands nervously down the front of her dress as if brushing off invisible lint.

He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking straight at him "You look stunning and I can't wait to get you alone tonight. You know red is my favourite color."

"That's why I picked it," She admitted her blushing erupting again.

Bella was wearing a cherry red cocktail dress with a black sequined belt at the waist. To complete the outfit she wore a simple silver locket that held a tiny lock of Tess's hair and her long hair was held out of her face by a thick black headband and she'd kept her make up very natural.

It had been a tradition in her home that no matter what you did before or after for dinner you dressed up- women and girls wore dresses, skirts or dress slacks and guys had a tie mandatory rule. Her Grandmother Swan had started the tradition and she was going to continue it.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Paul said and kissed her cheek gently and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Ok," Bella nodded in agreement "See if one of the boys will put Tess in her dress- it's laid out in the nursery."

"Will do," He mock saluted and left the room laughing.

Bella took one last look at herself in the mirror and turned to follow the love of her life to see her family.

B&PB&PB&PB&P

"We're here," Charlie's deep voice called as the door swung open revealing he, Sue, Leah and Jacob laden down with gifts and heavy winter gear.

"Dad!" Bella said loudly grinning and jumping up from the couch where she and Collin had been talking about a research project he was doing about the Civil War.

"Bells," He swept her in a hug as soon as he was able to pass off his load to Brady who sped forward to help everyone coming in. "How's my daughter?"

"Good, great," She grinned hugging him back tightly "I missed you."

"Missed you too," Charlie admitted clearing his throat gruffly. He had just gotten back from a two week conference in New York and everyone had missed him greatly.

"Everything smells wonderful Bella," Sue complimented as she hugged Bella the second Charlie released her.

"Hope it tastes just as wonderful," Bella laughingly responded hugging her step mother tight.

"Good to see you Jake!" Bella commented as she moved on to her childhood friend and hopefully soon to be brother in law.

"You too Bella," He nodded bending down to cordially kiss her cheek "Thank you for having me tonight."

"You're practically family Jacob," Paul commented from where he was carefully stacking the new parcels under the tree "Family is always welcome here."

"Speaking of family where's Seth?" Bella asked looking around confused.

"Right here," Seth proclaimed as he rushed through the door "I had to find your present in the trunk underneath all the others mom and Leah still have left in there!" He gave them a pointed look and they just chuckled before he came forward and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and stole Tess from Jacob's arms.

He handed her a small wrapped box and Bella knelt to put it under the tree.

"No," Seth said suddenly and his eyes sparkled happily "Please open it now?"

Bella looked around at her family and they all smiled and nodded for her to do so.

While Leah and Bella had hit it off immediately, Seth and Bella had a rough start. Bella had tried to get to know him but Seth was having none of it. He felt that Bella and Charlie were trying to take his father, Harry's, place and had only recently apologized for his brash, inappropriate behaviour and taken to enjoying having two older sisters and a niece.

Bella thought that having the twins staying with them had helped Seth and was glad that Seth was finally coming to term with their new family dynamics.

She stayed kneeling on the floor and carefully tore off the shiny green wrapping paper exposing a shoebox.

She lifted the lid and tears welled in her eyes. Laying on a bad of tissue paper were two objects. The first was a 5X8" picture frame with a picture of Bella, Seth and Leah laughing and apparently enjoying the summer sun. Bella remembered that it had been taken just after Tess's birth that summer and the whole family had gone to a nearby meadow to have a picnic honouring Harry's memory.

The second was a sterling silver charm bracelet with a few charms already attached- a small wooden wolf, a heart, a charm that read beloved sister in script and the word mom that looked like it had been designed by a small child.

Bella grinned up at her step brother and said "Thank you," before brushing the back of her hand against her cheek as joyful tears started to fall.

Paul helped her stand and she gave Seth another tight hug and gestured for him to help her put the bracelet on. Leah in the meantime took the picture out of the box and placed it on a sofa table that held Charlie and Sue's wedding picture.

"Come on guys," Collin piped up "Let's go eat. Bella it smells great!" He jumped up and headed to the dining room

B&PB&PB&PB&P

The family spent the next two and a half hours talking, laughing and eating- thoroughly enjoying each other's company.

Bella, Sue and Leah were talking about Tess's latest doctor's appointment and speaking in hushed tones about the fact that Jacob had yet to propose.

The whole family had been taking bets about when he would propose and right now the best odds were for New Years (the second anniversary of their first date) or during their Valentine's day trip to Hawaii.

Bella and Paul had vastly different ideas- Paul thought New Years and Bella thought the trip- and the couple had started betting against each other, soon the rest of the family and most of their friend's had joined in.

"Alright so who's going to do the dishes?" Paul suddenly asked leaning back in his chair.

Bella simply raised an eyebrow in his direction as she adjusted Tess in her arms and Tess let out a harrumph but continued drinking her bottle without further complaint.

"I think the boys should," Leah said her dark eyes sparkling as she glanced between her brother, brother in law and his younger siblings. "Bella did most of the cooking and mom and I helped with the baking."

"We'll get them done," Charlie said firmly "Won't we boys?" He looked pointedly at Seth, Collin, Brady, Jacob and Paul "You girls go relax and we'll clean up."

"Thanks dad," Bella smiled and stood carefully, striding forward into the living room and curling up on the couch.

B&PB&PB&PB&P

Paul flopped down next to Bella and grunted as he took Tess into his lap and started playing with her as Bella leaned against him.

The rest of the guys save Jacob settled around the room and Jacob stood next to the Christmas shifted from foot to foot in an almost nervous manner.

"Aren't you going to sit down dude?" Paul looked at him like he was nuts.

"Actually there's something I want to do first," He fidgeted as he spoke and Sue and Charlie exchanged knowing looks.

Bella gasped in realization but didn't say a word as Leah looked at Jacob completely confused.

"Now I know everyone is taking bets as to when this was going to happen but I've been planning this since last Christmas and I think that asking in front of your family is one of the best ways I can do this," Jacob said pulling a small black velvet box out of his jacket pocket. "Your family is your world and they've been a part of mine as well for as long as I can remember."

Leah tittered nervously as Jacob knelt in front of her and she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear shyly.

"I love you Leah Clearwater, more than I ever thought it possible to love someone and more than anything in this world I want you to be my wife," He said in one breath "So I'm here hoping and praying that your answer to this question will be yes. Leah will you marry me?"

She just nodded as she started to cry and he slipped a platinum engagement ring onto her slender finger and everyone else in the room started whooping loudly and congratulations started to be thrown out.

Bella looked up at her own husband and smiled broadly "Looks like we were both wrong." 

Paul shrugged and laughed and bent down to capture Bella's lips with his own.

B&PB&PB&PB&P

"She's finally asleep," Paul sighed as he hit the light switch and crawled into bed next to Bella who was already curled up mostly on his side of the bed.

He picked her up effortlessly and snuggled her close to him under the covers. "Did you have a good Christmas eve?" He asked "I know you were worried about everything being perfect."

"It was perfect," Bella stated half asleep as she pushed her icy feet against Paul's furnace of a body and he hissed slightly. "I love that we opened presents tonight with everyone here. I know that it's a little strange but with Tess still so little and Jake and Leah and dad and Sue both already doing their own things tomorrow it felt right."

"I was surprised he proposed tonight," Paul chuckled leaning down to kiss Bella's head gently.

"I'm not," She smiled "And the whole reason tonight was perfect was because our family was here Paul. All of them, and that's all that matters."


End file.
